ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018 film)/Transcript
Happy Anniversary , Mavis and Johnny! , Mavis and Johnny! sary, Mavis and Johnny! Hi, Guys. Welcome to Transylvania. Dennis, look who's here, honey. Miss Mary! Debt. Debt? Debt. Oh, Mavey! Oh, Johnny! Jonathan: ''high voice Hello, I'm...Uh, Jeanette. What a good girl I am. '''Group: '''Hi, Jeanette. You're gorgeous! '''Jonathan: '''How about some yoga? '''Woman: '''You cannot do that in here. '''Jonathan: '''I am sorry, lady. '''Man: '''Ha! Silly! '''Woman: '''Oliver? '''Jonathan: '''Your name is Oliver, Eh? '''Oliver: '''Yes, and this is Joyce. '''Joyce:' Hello, Jeanette. Jonathan: '''Hello, Joyce, Oliver. Call me Jenny for Short. '''Joyce: '''Okay, Jenny. '''Jonathan: '''So, Oliver and Joyce, You got a car? '''Oliver: '''Yeah, we did. It's a Carmelo. '''Jonathan: '''Carmelo. C-A-R-M-E-L-O. Carmelo. '''Joyce: Nice spelling, Jenny. Jonathan: '''Thanks so much. '''Oliver: '''Listen, that hair totally out of control. '''Joyce: '''I gotta tell something. The Jeans are slim perfect. '''Jonathan: '''Yeah. '''Joyce: '''You just know if I know what it works. '''Jonathan: '''Yeah. '''Oliver: '''Let me tell you to a story. Picture this: Chicago, 1981. A young pleasant man gets a lot of good attention. '''Jonathan: '''Oliver, please do. '''Oliver: '''Penny, will you stay with us? '''Jonathan: '''Jenny. '''Oliver: '''Jenny. Will you stay with us? '''Jonathan: '''No, thanks. Nice knowing ya, Oliver. Nice knowing ya , Joyce. '''Frankenstein: Hey, What is this thing? Huh? Hello? Eunice: 'Frank! No! '''Joyce: '''Hello, Eunice. '''Oliver: '''Hey, Franklin. '''Frankenstein: '''You got brown eyes. and Oliver plead themselves. Scene at the cook-out. 'Winnie: '''Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama! '''Wanda: '''Yes, sweetie? '''Winnie: '''Dennis is playing badminton. '''Wanda: '''It's Not cheating, you know. Relax, please '''Mavis: '''Dennis, there you are! '''Dennis: '''I love you, mommy. '''Mavis: '''Aw, I love you, too. What game are ya playing, huh? '''Dennis: '''Badminton. '''Mavis: '''Badminton? I like to play badminton. Can I play with you? '''Dennis: '''Okay. '''Mavis: '''All right. '''Jonathan: '''Didn't I take you and your mother to the movies twice a week? Mom, this means war. That should be on and on. I was saying it is for life, really. Look, Mom, the way I see it, Think on myself. Okay, I love ya, too. Bye. '''Wayne: '''Smells great. What's this? '''Count Dracula: '''The Blood-BQ Dead Chicken. '''Wayne: '''Where is the dead duck? '''Count Dracula: '''No ducks, sir. I am allergic to ducks. No shrimp. No egg salad. No fried tomatoes. My dad said to the vegetarian for days. Besides, I didn't bring pickles in jar. '''Wayne: '''You mean, the vegetarian? '''Count Dracula: '''Are you kidding? Everyone talks all the vegetarians. '''Mavis: '''Dad, what is with the red stuff? '''Count Dracula: '''My favorite would be the Blood-BQ Dead Chicken. '''Mavis: '''Blubber Dead Chicken?! '''Count Dracula: '''Blood-BQ Dead Chicken! '''Jonathan: '''Look at the bright side, Mavis. Our Son and your Dad told about we can do plans for the Telethon. '''Mavis: '''Pretty Nice Of That. ''turns into bat form What Telethon? '''Jonathan: '''The Vampires In Good Health Telethon. They donate money to The Transylvania Heart Hospital. 'Mavis: '''Transylvania Heart Hospital. ''turns back into human form ''Vampires In Good Health Telethon is great, Johnny. This is fantastic! back at the diner. 'Oliver: '''Hey, Holly. '''Holly: '''Hello, Oliver. '''Oliver: '''This is Joyce. Joyce, that's Holly. '''Joyce: '''Hi, Holly. '''Holly: '''Hello, Joyce. Nice to meet you as usual. '''Joyce: '''Quite well as a girl named Jenny. '''Holly: '''Jenny who? '''Frankenstein: '''Jenny who nothing! '''Holly: '''Who are you? '''Frankenstein: '''Frankenstein and you are? '''Holly: '''Holly Simpson. Who's that? '''Frankenstein: '''Eunice. (cell phone ringing) '''Frankenstein: '''Hello? '''Count Dracula: '''Hi, Frank. Hello. Hello. What's the Buzz? '''Frankenstein: '''Drac! '''Count Dracula: '''We're grilling something that's scary. '''Frankenstein: '''Me and Eunice are dining. '''Count Dracula: '''Mavis was a bit too many doing plans for a Telethon. '''Frankenstein: '''I don't understand what you think of it. We're at the diner. '''Count Dracula: '''Frank, for the last time, we are not renaming Cafe Transylvania! '''Frankenstein: '''What? '''Count Dracula: '''No whats. '''Jonathan: '''This was the least Barbecue night yet. '''Mavis: '''Johnny, Relax. There's some other way instead of the cookout. Is It okay if I can figure this out? A donation to The Transylvania Heart Hospital. '''Wanda: '''Hey, uh, you know, if I tell you didn't really write on a card there, Mavis, A real scene will give us some health. '''Mavis: '''This is just a very impressive way to the world on them, Aunt Wanda. Everyone get a booster or a treasure. Meanwhile, No one should pay the price of this. A real scene will give us some health still. In fact, This could been so easy on me. Of course, If they can do all of the facts when Johnny and I get to that Telethon, This happens all day long forever! at the hotel. '''Murray: '''For Next Time, just bring me the beef. '''Griffin: '''Check. '''Murray: '''For Today, Don't forget to bring the Champagne. '''Griffin: '''Well, Murray, this would pass on for now. You better stick with that. '''Murray: '''Thanks a lot, Griffin. One more down, Six more to go. Jerks. 1-800-NO-GHOST 1-800-LOUGHRAN '''Mavis: '''What?! '''Count Dracula: '''Sucked to You. The Nation is Mine! '''Mavis: '''We push this button here and the camera takes a picture by itself. '''Jonathan: '''I hope that camera didn't run out of film. '''Mavis: '''Come On, Johnny. Try something new. Dad will be easy we can do. '''Jonathan: '''Mavey, Mavey, Mavey. Good Things go on, you know. (cell phone ringing) '''Jonathan: '''Loughran Speaking. Uh-huh. Okay, then. Mmm-hmm. I see. She will. See ya. Thanks, Mommy. I promise I see the kids who wanted to be that I'm in shape. Now that I can guarantee. See you, Miss Bonnie. Bye, Count Dracula. Griffin, I'm Back and I wanted to talk with you. Okay. What can you tell us? There's some other reasons that Mavis know my thoughts. All right, all right. Well, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it. Oh. Look, there is nothing I can do about it, I'm so sorry, I better go now. That's not fair! We'll be here about 30 minutes. Bye. Yoo-Hoo, My Little Bat. Come out, come out wherever you are. '''Mavis: '''Dad? Johnny? Dennis? '''Flight Attendant: May I take you order, Mr. and Mrs. Glover? '''Joyce: '''Yeah, we do. we would like some poach eggs on toast and some ceaser salad with dressing. Okay. First class from coach, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.... Don't buckle up until landing. Oh, Yeah. Be Careful, Dennis. Come On, Dennis. I'll take you to the doctor.